


A Lick Of A Sense For Adventure

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Lick Of A Sense For Adventure

One day Louise decided she wanted to go swimming in a nearby lake that was near her house. She didn't like bathing suits so she just swam in her clothes. She was having fun swimming by herself. She went underwater and she looked at everything on the lakebed. Suddenly in front of her she noticed a large green object swimmmg towards her. She suddenly freaked out and she sent above water and she quickly swam to shore. She was packing her things when suddenly...  
"Boo!"  
She freaked and dropped all her things and quickly ran to her car. But before she could open the door something grabbed her wrist. She fought back and she actually managed to land a punch right into his jaw. That made him let go of her wrist and she suddenly looked at what he was. He was a large bipedal frog clutching his jaw. She suddnly felt bad about what she did. She ran over to him and she got a bag of ice from her cooler and put it on his jaw.  
"My name is Louise by the way. I am so sorry I hurt you."  
The large frog looked at her.  
"The name's Bullfrag babe and thanks." He said in a sexy smooth voice.  
She started to blush after hearing his voice.  
"Hey what's a pretty thing like you doing in my lake?" He asked wanting to know.  
"Well I always go by this lake and I wanted to come here and swim and have a good time. But you ruined that for me." She said in a sad voice.  
He now felt bad. "Hey babe if there is anything I can do to make it up to you I will do it and you name it."  
"Well..."  
Bullfrag now found himself supporting Louise on his shoulders as she was sitting on his shoulders in the water and they were having fun. Then he smirked and dumped her into the water and they both began to splash each other with water. After some minutes had gone by they went on land. Louise got a towel and wrapped herself in it and dried herself off. Bullfrag was suddenly staring at her chest. She was drenched and wet and certain body parts were showing right through her soaked shirt. She noticed this and she covered herself with her towel. Bullfrag came up to her and he wrapped his arms around her. He licked the back of her neck with his really long tongue. His long tongue moved to the front and began licking the front of her neck licking her wet delicate soft skin. Louise began to moan. He brought his face to hers and he smashed his lips to hers kissing hers on the mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth and caressed her mouth with his tongue French kissing her. After about 7 minutes of making out they pulled apart for air a trail of saliva connecting their lips. They looked at each other and they just laughed. After Louise dried off she waved Bullfrag goodbye and drove off in her car heading back to her house. She couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
